User talk:Crystal lucario
Hi Crystal lucario -- we are excited to have Nitrome Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thanks :D I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Discussion General Disscussion goes here: Admin Request can i be a admin? pweez... signed, PK Ness 17:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Uhhh... I CAME I'm trying to get to one of the sites. Can you give me a URL? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :www.nitrome.com Errrr... pretend there is an interwebsite link I have forgotten how to make... ::I wanted a link to a good game lol Soz ^-^ Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::You know when you are on the site you can just click one of the pics to play the game (Hot Games, is best games, Main Gaes is well..., Mini is obvious and multiplayer, also obvious) , My faves are: Ice Breaker, Onekey, Final Ninja, Dirk Valentine, Ying Yang, Space Hopper, Flipside, Hot Air, Toxic (2), Hot Air (2), Feed Me, Scribble, and GoGo UFO (Mini) :::I love ur siggy. ^^ I'll try playing some o' those games tonight. :-) Blue NinjakoopaTalk 00:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Try Final Ninja, You'll love it... :::::YESH!!! YESH!!!!! *dramatic bagpipes* :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 19:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I take it you loved it. :::::::I did love it. :3 Thanks for commemorating me in the site notice! I'm gonna promote you to SysOp at the Kirby Wiki! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 23:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I have never found someone who does not like Nitrome. :P You're welcome! :D And thanks! Now you can help out around the wiki, cuz I just can't do it alone. ;) This weekend I'll be able to help you out here this weekend. I want to live up to my status, so don't invite anyone else here. =) Blue NinjakoopaTalk 21:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :That's great, btw which games have you played? Oh, and SB (Snowy Bulborb) just followed me here. ::None yet. My computer is asking for dial up. Tonight, expect some articles. lol Dood, I will halp you out, don't worry. I always keep my word! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 23:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I will expect. Why is it asking, and you have dial-up? ::::*Facepalm*, oh I thought in the I CAME section you meant you played Final Ninja but you meant the Notice... muh bad... if you to make the page I'll put the icon in-- Snowy bulborb :I can put em' in too you know... ::I mean if you just make the pages in bulk I'll get the pics-- Snowy bulborb omg Thanks for that. I was playing Final Ninja and got stuck at the beginning. Are there any games I can play easily with a laptop? :'{ Blue NinjakoopaTalk 17:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Toxic (2), Flipside, Ice Breaker, Numbskull, Doghouse, Onekey (One of the best games!!!), Knuckle Heads, Skywire (2), Cheese Dreams, Magneboy, Jack Frost, Snow Drift, Headcase, Off the Rails, Yin Yang, Square Meal, Space Hopper, Chick Flick, and Go! Go! UFO (Mini), are all good laptop games... ::Oh and the sprite was nothin'. Do what you wish with it, it only took like 10 minutes to make recolor. And now it is in the site notice that I can't make reappear on my browser >.< :::Thank you! I'll play those, and I'll make a sig with BNK! Do you think you could crop the white space? :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 19:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Great! And sure! :::::YESH! I know I haven't been much halp lately, but I will contribute. I can promise you that. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 21:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC)